Still Doubting!
by Wee-hoo
Summary: Summary: Three years later Booth still has trouble believing the love of his life is dead. Will he ever move on? This is a sequel to Gone Forever! So you might want to read that first.


_Still Doubting_

_Summary: Three years later __Booth still has trouble believing the love of his life is dead. Will he ever move on? This is a sequel to Gone Forever! So you might want to read that first._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them and this doesn't give me any money._

_A/N: Didn't get much reviews on Gone Forever but I felt I needed more so here it is._

It happened three years ago to the day. Three years since he lost the woman who held the key to his heart. Angela had been devastated when he told her and they had spent the whole night in her apartment holding each other as they cried over the loss of Tempe. They were going to get married and everything went to pieces for one small bullet.

"Why did you have to leave me?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her tombstone. He looked far older than his age. After that day he took a year off to find the man that murdered her, but he was nowhere to be found and Booth returned to his job doing what he was paid to do no more no less. Angela and the others still helped him on cases but never with the same drive as they had when she was there leading them. Zach had taken over her job and office but hadn't been able to use it for a long time.

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the caller id and nearly cried. It was Zach from his office phone, her old one. A memory of the very last time she had called him flew through his mind.

"_Booth! I think I have solved this case; I need you to drive me to a warehouse out of town. There is someone there I need to meet but I don't want to go alone," she said and he accepted and went to get her. When he arrived at the Jeffersonian she jumped in the car and kissed him before he drove off. She had smiled the whole way and told him when to turn and soon told him to park._

"_Here it is," she said and jumped out. Booth looked around but didn't see any other cars but he followed her out and saw why she had wanted him to drive her instead of driving herself._

"_Oh Honey! It's beautiful," he said and looked at the blanket and picnic basket on the lawn._

"_My meeting isn't until an hour so I thought we should make a lunch date," she said with a smile and walked up to hug him. He swept her off of her feet and spun her around in joy. They kissed and went to sit on the blanket._

"_You hungry?" he asked her with lust filled eyes. She only laughed at him and started to kiss him deeply and soon they were making love to each other. All too soon that hour was over and they got their clothes back on._

"_I love you Tempe," he said in a wonderful bliss she smiled and kissed him softly on his lips._

"_And I love you Seeley," she said as they walked into the warehouse where they met a man with a gun._

"_Bitch! You destroyed my brother's life! Because of you he got sentenced to death, he got killed yesterday. You made sure they took his life so now I will take yours," the man said and pointed the gun at Temperance. Booth tried to plead with the man, to explain that what his brother had done was wrong and for his crimes he had to die._

His memory ended as Tempe fell to the ground with a hole in her skull. He swallowed his tears and answered.

"What is it Zach?" he asked. He was told there was another body and Angela had done a face that he should look at. Booth only nodded and grunted as he hung up. He touched the ring he had in a necklace, the engagement ring she only got to wear for a day. He sighed and blew a kiss at the grave as he left for his car. When he arrives he goes straight for Angela's office to see the picture.

"Zach said I should come here," he says and Angela hugged him as hard as she had that day the both of them lost an important part in their lives.

"Yes. I have done this face and I want to know if it is who I think it is," she said with a voice thick with emotion. He nodded and she put it on the hologram, he gasped and took a step back as the memories threatened to take over him.

_The man holding the gun at Tempe, smiling at him as he pulls the trigger. Threatening to kill him as he carried his love out of the building._

"It's him! That is the man that killed… Bones," he said his voice cracking and tears cascading down his face as he finally lets himself mourn the death of the woman he loved, Angela holds him and motions for Zach to turn off the machine.

They had been worried about him for so long now; they all knew he hadn't moved on from her death. Maybe now that they had finally found the man that killed her he could finally move on. None of them would ever forget the woman that put them all together as friends but they would all have to move on with their lives without her. No matter how much it hurts for all of them they will come together and help one very special agent come through this whole.

As the two friends sat on the floor they felt warm and smelled a very special smell. The smell neither of them would ever forget.

"I love you Tempe," Booth said to the smell he knew was her essence.

"We will never forget you, honey" Angela said with tears in her eyes.

"_I will love you both and wait forever to hold you again," _they heard as a soft whisper in the wind. They held each other for hours as they talked about her and everything else.

The End!!


End file.
